I'm Done Waiting
by SabrielFan
Summary: Klaus and Caroline at graduation. How I wish it had went. Mostly canon except there's no Hayley baby drama. Klaroline one shot. I don't own the Vampire Diaries.


"_However long it takes"._

Klaus leaned in towards hers, tenderly kissing her on the cheek before congratulating her on graduating. Caroline felt dizzy beneath the weight of his words; Tyler could come home. They could finally be together. How long had she waited for this very moment? It was a massive gesture on Klaus' part; she knew how much it hurt his pride to do this for her. He may be many things; controlling, occassionally evil and murderous, manipulative but he was the only person who ever put her first. Always. None of her friends could say the same. Hell, Tyler couldn't even boast that. Only Klaus.

Caroline stood processing all of this as Klaus began to walk away. Watching him leave was painful. She didn't want him to go. She didn't want to stay. She didn't want...Tyler. _She didn't want Tyler. _It was almost as if it were easier to believe that she loved Tyler when they were apart; like she was putting their love on this unrealistic pedestal because of the drama of being apart.

But, she wouldn't miss him so much if she didn't still love him, right?

It had all come down to this; Tyler was free to return but Klaus would be leaving. The idea of staying behind in Mystic Falls with Tyler did not seem as appealing as it once was. In fact the prospect of seeing him again didn't fill her with joy as it once had. No longer did she yearn for his company. Yet she always felt excited and slightly nervous at the thought of seeing Klaus.

"_What did it all mean?" _She thought frustratedly.

Watching Klaus' retreating form, it suddenly became clear; she didn't want to stay here with Tyler. She wanted to leave. With Klaus. Klaus who had painstakingly broken through her defenses and set up shop in her head. She really did think of him much too often. So much that Silas had chosen to appear as Klaus and not Tyler. Silas had known she was in love with him even before she had realised it herself. She loved him. She, Caroline Forbes, loved Klaus.

Klaus had reached the parking lot during the time it took Caroline to come to terms with everything. He was staring in her direction, as if her were drinking in the sight of her. Memorizing her as if he was unsure of when they would meet again next. Caroline couldn't take it anymore. Casting a quick look around for any humans, she vamped to his side. He watched her curiously as she stopped not far from him.

"_Klaus. You said you'd be willing to wait..." _

Caroline chewed her lip nervously, stepping closer still.

"_The thing is," _She said, only inches away from him now, "_I'm done waiting"._

With that she closed the distance between them, kissing him gently, resting her palms lighty against his suit jacket. Klaus repsonded almost immediately, pulling her against him, one hand travelling to her waist as the other gently cupped her cheek. Caroline relished the feel of his lips against hers. To finally kiss him. Being able to feel his body pressed against hers. TO finally just _be _with him. To love him.

They broke apart, her eyes locking with his, as she blushed almost shyly. She would have been more than happy to continue kissing him but she had to say something. He had to know.

"_Klaus?"_

"_Yes, love?"_

_"Is that plane ticket still available_?".

Klaus smiled broadly, recapturing her lips once more, euphorically happy. Never did he dream that she would come to him so soon. It was more than he could have ever hoped.

Caroline, once again reluctantly broke the kiss. However, she didn't let him go nor did she run away. Her blue eyes searched his, as if she was searching for confirmation of something. Whatever it was, he sure hoped she found it. She took a deep breath, preparing herself to speak once more.

"_Klaus, I have no allusions when it comes to who you are. How you can be; impulsive, violent, vindictive, occassionally evil and murderous..."_

Klaus frowned as she listed off his flaws, wondering where she could possibly be going with this.

"_But, despite all of this, you still don't fool me. Depsite my common sense, despite everything... I can see you, Klaus. The real you. I see the vulnerable, artistic, incredibly genuine and ridiculously generous side of you. I see the man behind the hybrid"._

Caroline paused, looking down briefly, resting one hand on his shoulder, gently cupping his face with her other.

"_And I love him. Klaus, I love you"._

Klaus couldn't believe it; Caroline loved him. She wanted him. Not Tyler.

Klaus lounged at her, kissing her fervently, with so much passion that her feet actually left the ground, as he spun them around. She let out a muffled squeal before giggling at just how pleased he looked. He laughed with her, truly happy for the first time in ages. He set her down, brushing an errandt strand of hair behind her ear.

"_Caroline, you've no idea just how long I have dreamed of hearing you say those three words. " _

Klaus found that he simply didn't have the words to explain how he felt at that moment so he opted for kissing her once more. Klaus crushed her to him, eager to feel her body against his, to be as close to her as possible. _She loved him! _He could scarcely believe it.

Eventually they parted, sucking in unneccessary breaths out of habit, foreheads touching. Caroline clung to his lapels. Klaus' hands held her firmly at the waist.

"_Caroline?"_

"_Yes?"_

_"I love you. I vow to prove it to you every day for the rest of my existence wether it be another 1000 years or simply another decade. I'll be the man worthy of your love_".

Caroline cupped his face, lookng him dead in the eye; "_You already are"._


End file.
